<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What the Hell is a Hetero? by abeautifulwish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659320">What the Hell is a Hetero?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifulwish/pseuds/abeautifulwish'>abeautifulwish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Intentionally Bad Spelling &amp; Grammar, Lowercase, Oneshot, Why Did I Write This?, i started at the tags wondering what to put for a oneshot about big foot and the loch ness monster, im sorry, star crossed lovers, this is a joke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifulwish/pseuds/abeautifulwish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Foots whole coming out to hear parents didn't go as planned. Her breath of fresh air also didn't go as planned, but maybe that want a bad thing? at least she met someone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>loch ness monster | big foot, loch ness monster/bigfoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What the Hell is a Hetero?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence. silence is what filled the room. Big Foot, repeated herself, "Im Gay." Her parents, who had arranged for her to get married to the chupacabra were stunned. "li dont understand you are getting married to chupacabra" her mother questioned. Big foot needed air, she needed to get out of there. her ran her fingers through her hair and left as quickly as this whole ordeal had happened. The crunch of the leaves under her feet was the only thing keeping her entire body from falling under the cold spell, that was what she called it. the chills that were sen down her entire body made her want to faint. she didn't realize she was by the ocean before she fell in. </p>
<p>     the cold spell that she once feared took over her entire body from the water that hit her skin like daggers. she had gotten used to that feeling until, warmth. in her presence there was warmth, she wasnt sure what it was coming from until, there is was. her and the random person who has just saved her were drenched in cold ocean water, although the random person never left, the water was her home. big foot stared at her, she notices the curve of her long neck which she fixated on a little to long. "are you ok" they ask, she stammered "y-yes" she sat up a little to early because the pool of water under her eyes had fallen into her mouth and she started coughing continuously before answering again "i'm fine-" she smiled.</p>
<p>      after a long period of silence between them, she finally decided to break it. "Im Bigfoot" she says, she quickly responds "im nessie" she nods to demonstrate her 'hello'. "so you want to tell me what happened? why you blatantly walked into the ocean?" Bigfoot shook her head. her entire body sent up with chills and they entire story of her night all came pouring out. she told about how she was in a planned marriage and how her coming out went. nessie was not on for advice, she could tell. after she had spilled, Nessie sat there, "wow" Nessie said. "so your night was shitty..." she sighed. "are you going back?" she asked. "i dont know, they seem so disappointed" Bigfoot answered. Nessie sank into the sand and replied with a simple "do you want to?" Bigfoot didnt know the answer to that. "I just..." she paused. "No, i get it" Nessie assured her. "Sometimes you have to face a situation, bigfoot." She turned and started off into the distance. "well said" she laughed. </p>
<p>     then they talked. it was the kind of talk that lasts hours. when it felt like the conversation has ended, which took a long time. nessie asked her again "are you going back" bigfoot turned to her, "yes" she answered simply. nessie gave her a smug smile, "what are you going to do about Chupacabra?" she asked. bigfoot reached over and hit her playfully, "we dont talk about him" she answered jokingly. "i should get going" nessie said before submerging underwater, almost to the point where she wasnt visable until she came back up again. "i get it, the whole failed coming out thing, ive been there. it gets better, you can finally be yourself." she said, their backs were facing eachtoher as they were both about to head in diffrent directions, 'as they should have' Bigfoot thought, she repeated the all the reasons they were different  'land, ocean, Chupacabra, Chupacabra, Chupacabra' but she couldnt help but notice another path, instead of the one towards her home, no, not her home, it wasnt her home anymore. the path to freedom and self expression, with nessies voice in her head she was told to take it. all of these thoughts happened in moments and it was all leading up to "thank you" she had to thank nessie, without nessie she wouldnt have had the confidence to take that path. and she did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks follow me on twitter/ @lilachopp and see how this happened. its 1:30 am and i havent started writing it yet....</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>